gkxfandomcom-20200215-history
Relationship with 2 Person
Tina : Commander ! You left your clothes in such places again ! Commander : Ho sorry, i was on my rest time... Tina : Even before that, the laundry accumulated for a week now ! Commander : at that time i set like this for a strategy. Tina : '''You’re always busy commander... Is not better to try keep your room more better ? it’s because all other member are Anxious. '''Commander : '''That... Ok i understand, i will be careful. '''Tina : '''Please do, well that is because you start Washing... '''Commander : No... Not that much actually... Tina : '''You have a commander Job don’t you ? So please, Focus on your work. '''Commander : it’s always the thing yeah... Tina : '''Not at all commander ! That is because you have me ! ''I tho she was angry but Tina start to sing a song and for some reason cleaning the room.'' '''Tina : *sing* Commander in his mind : '''It’s nice that she taking care of me but she sing a bit too loudly... I may get overused of her too much because his brother die for me... Although, for me, Tina is still a Sister . '''Tina : '''Well Well the desk is aloso very messy ! '''Commander : Wait a moment. Please, Leave the top of the desk like what is it. I will not know if you move.... Tina : '''Huh ? I already moved them... '''Commander : heh ?! When i go to see it, the book i was keeping open because i was reading is already closed. Tina : If you going to read it, you should just pinpoint the bookmark or just leave it... Commander : '''Even a bookmark is not good at all. you can just love about your desk at all. '''Tina : What thinking way is that ? i think is a part of my job to take care of you to not make some mistake and to the other. Tina suddenly use some Honorific words and blame me. As i say, i don’t wanna dispute with her quickly. 2 poeple are coming from the door. but what they actually want ? I just notice Tsubasa was standing with an Shaky Face. Tina : The room of the commander was so messy that i cleaned it for a moment. Commander : is not really the good word to use... Tsubasa : I had thought much before... No matter how much i come. But you intervened too much... Is like such a privilege ? Tina: '''There no such thing between me and the commander ! But i cannot do nothing. can’t be helped. '''Tsubasa : You sure about it Tina ? Is not that you do that for get some favorability of the commander ? Tina : Sort of Favor... Commander : '''Tsubasa... Even if you say that to me... '''Tsubasa : is that allowed to have such flirt with your sister ?! Tina : Buh....... Tsubasa Word make full colour to Tina as i can see some tears in her eyes. Commander : Tina ? Tsubasa : heh ? Tina : Yes... i remember my business... Excuse me then... After these word, Tina left the room suddenly as we can hear the door shaking loudly '' '''Tsubasa : '''Sorry... I think i say too much... '''Commander : i’m a bit worried... I going to check the situation. '''''As i left the room, and walk to the corridor i was going to the garden and may found something here. Commander : TINA ! Tina : Ha... Commander.. W-What is it ? Commander : '''The Situation was strange so i came to check. '''Tina : Nothing... Just walked. Commander : Really Just that ? Tina : ...... Yes Commander : I see but... Tina : I’m sorry if i was rude but i was in hurry ''Tina goes to her room in a hurry... While i see her from behind i have the urge of pursuing her... '' (To be Continued)